


The King of Spades

by Killberos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, House of Cards AU, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Pirates, References to Drugs, Shotacon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killberos/pseuds/Killberos
Summary: A bratty king gets taken(?)





	The King of Spades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichaelTheBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheBean/gifts).



> This is an AU where the world is based on card. Numerals refer to common subjects while Aces,Jesters and etc are higher placed nobles. Anyone with a rank, numeral or higher is a part of a longer living race.

Another servants had give Alfred far more wine than his body could handle, and he was forced to retire for the evening. But Alfred the Great listened to no one, including himself, and ended up in the Kingdom Garden. 

Alfred strolled the grounds, trying to appear regal as he stumbled alongside roses and hydrangeas. Being intoxicated while wearing the royal robes, he did eventually trip. Rising, he frowned at his soiled clothing. “ Not to worry, the butlers just toss and wash. I can do that, Im great…” He proceeded to find what appeared to be the Lake of Spirits, where all manner of beast became physical. “Spirits are clean, right?” he asked the empty garden.

Alfred shimmied out of his robes and walked to the middle of the lake. His eyes closed as he dumped water over himself. His freckles burned as he scrubbed at his body. A ghost of a hand passes over his shoulder,causing him to shiver. “Heyyyy spirit… You here to help?” Alfred slurred.

The water around his hips seemed to reduce as more hands covered his body. “A bit heavy-handed are we?” His voice began to steady as the water helped to overcome the alcohol in his system. His head tilted towards the stars to sigh. Slow, coarse hands made their way down his spine to his derriere. A light grip tugged on his scalp,making him moan. “Didn't known …...Spirits got horny…” Alfred tried to stay proper as he heard chuckling in his ear. “Didn't known Royals were into such open displays.” The spirit had his hand so close to his entrance, just a bit closer. He groaned in frustration as spirit moved away. 

The nymph twirled behind Alfred, smirking.“How rude of me! I simply must introduce myself. …”

 

He finally moved into Alfred’s view. “I am Faunus, and who are you, ravishing mortal.” Alfred blushed and murmured, not realising his mistake.

 

Alfred turned, catching a glimpse of his fae companion before Faunus stopped. His was a nimble and thin body; gasping softly, as he saw the narrow beauty of his face. A slender jawline with soft cheeks and bright green eyes. His hair was wreath of sunflowers and a crown poppies. Alfred gasped as he turned to Faunus. Gently, the nymph caressed Alfred's freckled cheek, staring into his eyes. “You known, you aren't supposed to give the fae your name. They hold a lot of power, Alfred…” 

Faunus chuckled as he pushes him onto dry land. “You see when you give them away like that. It give gives me power….” He let his words trail off as he straddled the prince.His lips grazed over Alfred's before the nymph’s teeth were in his shoulder. Alfred moaned in pleasure as his eyes widen with shock. The King moans as Faunus trails kisses down his chest. “All mine, human.” The nymph put the the prince’s legs over his shoulder. “ Alfred clenched and gasped as Faunus breathed over his sex. Faunus licked his way up Alfred's thighs,growling and nipping at the speckles across his skin. His breath was heavy as he licked in a slow agonizing pattern. Alfred's voice was a barrage of gasps and moans. He clawed at the ground, wanting more. Faunus refused to acknowledge anything but Alfred's bright nub as he worked. Swirling his lips around it and leaving a trail of saliva. The nymph chuckled as Alfred's legs closed around his head. Alfred's back arched in ecstasy.His Highness was so close, just a bit more…

Faunus stopped, forcing his mouth off of Alfred's tip with a pop. He slowly regained his breath before lifting his hips to Alfred's now slick entrance. He ground his sex into the nymph. “Don’t kings have to learn to be patient? What horrible manners!” Alfred groaned, “Please just get on with it!”

Faunus tsked and snapped his finger. Vines curled around Alfred's thin wrist and began to drag him closer to the palace. “W-what are you doing? I can't be in front of my people like this! T-the nobles would never stop talking about it..”

A single line of shrubbery separated the King from his people. “Then you must be a whore. Look at you, enjoying yourself.” Faunus pointed at the dripping trail Alfred had left. “Try not to be loud, Your Majesty…” Alfree began to struggle against the vines when one curled itself onto his stomach.

His chest heaved as the vines worked his nipples and clit. He tried to turn and writhe, but with every struggle the sensations became more intense. The vines at his core never entered him,stopping anytime he came close to release. Faunus would chuckle and shush him. By the end of the party, he was a wreck, tears stained his freckled cheeks and he was sore from the hours of stimulation. Alfred was beyond tired when Faunus snapped his fingers. The vines slowly set Alfred down in the nymph’s waiting arms. 

Despite all that use, the royal could feel a certain throbbing from inside him. He had no words as he laid there. And there was no protest when the nymph sat them on the ground. His Highness was on cloud nine, not coming back until he felt two fingers inside him. The nymph sat cross legged with his large cock to the Royal’s back. The fae slowly worked two fingers into his human. His mouth was wide as he tried to rock himself against them. Faunus pulled them out before positioning his hips on Alfred's sex. “You just spent the whole night torturing me! I need a br-” 

His words stopped Faunus pushed inside of him. He immediate let out a needy moan. “Apologies King, but your words were a bit boring.” Faunus used his knees to bounce the shorter man on his dick. He grunted and moaned, feeling a knot form at the base of his member. “What's wrong? Didn't you want me to-” He pauses his movements. 

“Please! Christ please don't stop now…” His voice shook as he tried to turn to the fairy. Faunus pulled his hair and kept him facing forward. Another snap, and Alfred had a collar. “You'd better move then, King.” Alfred didn't known what it was, but he groaned with a new anger fueling him. He lifted himself and began pump himself on the magical member. “Fucking...magical creature...taking advantage of a …..drunkard…” Alfred seethes as he pumped harder and harder. “ Stupid….Feels so good….Stupid nobles….damn politics.” He felt a tug on his neck. “Ah ah, just focus on me again, King. Tell me what you feel.” Alfred sighed trying to slow his pace. “Big….bigger than any of my knights….so many...ah..ridges….the knot...is so close...close...” Faunus chuckled and kissed the human's back. 

“Let me help with that knot.” Alfred felt warm fingers touch his shoulder before slamming him into the knot. He screamed as his climax hit early, but Alfred continued moving. “ O-one more time… Please… So good….Don't cum inside though…. Can't afford another scandal…” Faunus hummed as he began slamming against Alfred. His slick coated dick moved sloppily and quickly. “ Then are you gonna pull out? Hmmm? That's gonna be hard to do human.” Faunus gripped the King's hips tightly, letting go of all technique. “You'll have to carry… a child..of the Fae King….Make sure to say thank you…” Alfred couldn't say anything as another orgasm built up. “No…” His voice was weak as ropes of cum began to fill him. His stomach looks bloated before Faunus finished. Faunus pulled out finally, letting the cum drop out of Alfred.

“Take care of my child, I'll come later for you both..”  
The nymph kissed Alfred shoulder,where his previous bit mark was still visible. 

 

Done with his avant guard experience, Alfred messily gathered his robes and staggered back to the palace. His legs wobbled as he went to his room. The intricate detail of his room were a blur as he fell onto his canopy bed. As he collapsed, he heard someone swear….


End file.
